poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Nickelodeon crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it will be a double feature with Geri's Game. Plot It is the 300-year anniversary for the town of Tremorton. Queen Vexus and her henchbots are again fighting Jenny, Vexus is beat but escapes, leaving her robotic machine behind. Jenny accidentally ruins everybody's day by causing massive collateral damage to the town. Fed up with her, everyone in town, except for Brad, Tuck and Sheldon, shuns her very presence and label her as nothing but an irreverent troublemaker. Jenny is upset by the townspeople's attitude and is overall fed up with being unappreciated by humans. While wandering the wreck site, Jenny stumbles onto the transporter Vexus used to escape and is transported to Cluster Prime (along with Thomas, Twilight, and the rest of the gang). Cluster Prime is actually a robotic paradise where Jenny (not surprisingly) fits in and can be a normal teenager, even forming a group of friends who are robotic counterparts to her human friends, besides the friendly and popular Vega (voiced by Thora Birch). Jenny soon learns that the Cluster people have been lied to through the government's propaganda; they are being told that Jenny (shown as a grotesque, metal monster) is responsible for stealing the people's golden chips which grants them powers like fighting or flight. And while exploring the planet, Kitty finds an orphaned force sensitive Dragony named Hanah Streaker; who has been stuck on the planet for 5 years, and bonds a friendship with her. As she then shares that an evil, truck-driving bounty hunter named Jakal Gorten is the one who killed her parents and now he's searching for her. While Sabine and Zeb know Jakal is real, the rest of the team refuse to believe he exists. Cluster forces led by Smytus (with Ratchet, Madame Gasket, Katty Katswell, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Suri Polomare, Madame Pom LeBlanc working along side) invade Earth and enslave the people; all the while, the citizens find themselves in an extremely ironic predicament when they beg for Jenny to come and save them. Brad is determined to be a revolutionary leader and actually succeeds with childish pranks. Jenny is soon exposed and is forced to flee but discovers that Vexus has stolen and hid the citizens' golden chips while scapegoating Jenny for the theft and that Vega is Vexus' daughter. Then, Hanah sees Jakal's truck, the team doesn't believe her until they realize it really is coming for them. Everyone starts to flee, and the truck pursues them, destroying everything in its path. Hanah is finally cornered against a tree and when the team try to come to the rescue, Jakal knocks them unconscious with the truck's front doors. Just when Jakal is about to move in for the kill, Hanah taps into the Force and then using Kitty's Lightsaber attacks Jakal, destroying his truck completely before she battles him briefly but Jakal is killed when Kitty shoots him. The chips are returned to the citizens who learn the truth. Jenny is forced into a fight with Vexus with Vega coming in to save her. Vexus is forced to flee and Vega becomes queen, liberating Cluster Prime. Jenny returns to Earth, defeats Smytus, while our heroes fight and beat the villains (And Figge uses a TIE Fighter he hijacked earlier in the battle) and is welcomed back with cheers. Figge then takes the Tie he stole as his own Spacecraft, naming it "The Changeling TIE" while Kitty takes Hanah in as her Padawan Learner. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, 1206, Skunky, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", R3-X3 (Rax), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Dinky Doo, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi (Little Bear), No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty, Stocking, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Valka, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Eret, Zecora, Maud Pie, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb), Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, and Diesel guest star in this film. *Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Suri Polomare, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Katty Katswell, Phineas T. Ratchet, and Madame Gasket will work for Vexus in this film. *This marks the first appearance of Hanah Streaker, The Changeling TIE, and Jakal Gorten. *Jenny Wakeman and Ami Onuki are both voiced by Janice Kawaye. Scenes * * * *Kitty finds Hanah * * *Figge and the Crusaders hijack a TIE Fighter * * * *Jakal Gorten!/The Truck Chase/Hanah conquers Jakal * Soundtrack #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Intro (My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime version) #I Think They Need Me #(during the part where Jakal chases the team in his truck) #(during the final battle) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers